


Troubles & Worry

by RavenHowl



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Belkia is a sadistic bastard, Drowning, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kuro wants to protect Mahiru, M/M, MahiKuro, Mahiru worries too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenHowl/pseuds/RavenHowl
Summary: After a bit of shopping, the Sloth pair wants to enjoy a peaceful moment together at the park. However, Belkia doesn't accept that and interrupts them to get his revenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone~  
> There is always a first time. So here is my first fanfiction on AO3 about Mahiru and Kuro from _Servamp_. When I watched the anime, it was impossible not to fall in love with these two ... They are so cute together and make a great couple. Their differences are what bring them together ! There is a bit of violence but not too much so, I think it should be okay  
>  I hope you'll enjoy that short story of mine. My english is still bad so, excuse me for any grammar mistakes.  
> Thanks for your support~

While the sun was finishing his race in the sky, with flamboyant and warm colors, and everybody was going home after a difficult day of work, the Sloth pair was out to do some shopping for the week and their evening meal, walking happily or lazily on the sidewalk. Like always, the light brown haired boy had a smile on his delicate face, his big chocolate eyes shining with joy when he spotted something interesting, and was humming a song that he heard in the morning, just before going to school. Unlike him, the black cat on his shoulder was yawning hard enough to break his jaw and couldn't keep his eyelids open more than three seconds, falling asleep here and there like it was a normal thing to do. That wasn't unusual. After all, Kuro's real name wasn't Sleepy Ash for nothing. Even if it could have seemed troublesome at first, because he couldn't do a single thing by himself and that he could be annoying sometimes, slumped on the sofa, leaving all the chores to his Eve, the young man didn't thought it was a bad thing to have him in the apartment. He had company and a friend to talk to when needed. He didn't regret that day when he picked the dirty feline. He felt whole again with the bluenette by his side. However, Mahiru was a bit concerned by his behavior since their last fight against Tsubaki's subclasses, and he hoped that everything was fine with his Servamp or that he would talk about whatever was on his mind to him. It was hard to make him talk, even if it was for a simple word like 'Thank you' or 'Goodmorning', and the boy feared that his nerves would let go at some point and that he would hurt himself pretty badly.  
Through their powerful bound, the vampire could feel the insecurity of his contractor, as well as his anxiety, and found it really awful to deal with, yawning again while they were approaching the super market. He just wanted a good nap until they get home, peaceful and refreshing, but thanks to a certain human, he saw his dream disappeared in an instant. The youngster took him by the collar and put him on the ground, forcing him to stand on his sores paws, before searching the list he had wrote in his backpack. _What a pain_ , the bloodsucker thought silently as he was scratching behind his right ear. When the other finally grabbed the white paper, he started to go in the different aisles, taking a bunch of crisps, some expensive ramen -the ones that Kuro liked- bottles of water, biscuits, rice and vegetables to make some soup.

“Here we go. I think we don't need anything else” Mahiru muttered for himself, looking one last time at his list. “Do you want something Kuro ?”

“Not really … Sleep maybe. I'm tired.”

“You always are.”

The highschooler laughed quietly, startling his Servamp who tilted his head to the side, watching the sixteen years old teenager with ruby eyes, heart beating too fast for his liking, and stopped after a minute to concentrate again on what he was doing. Of all the things that the bluenette loved, without admitting it, Mahiru's cheerfulness was certainly the most precious and beautiful. That was one of the reason, he needed to protect him at any cost. He didn't want to lose that marvelous expression. Hopefully, he was in his cat form and didn't have to hide the blush that was developing on his cheeks. It was too troublesome for him to deal with right now so, he grumbled something incomprehensible before jumping on the human's shoulder again and they went at the register to pay for their things. The vampire would think about this matter later when he will have the energy. Or maybe never, considering how slothful he was.

On their way home, Kuro chose to stay on his Eve's head, pulling a bit at his hair without noticing, and stretched himself before making a small adorable meow, which attracted a lot of giggles from a group of girls that was passing by. The feline didn't bother to look behind them to see who they were and continue to purr in a cute way. With time, he learnt how to seduce those types of person. They were quite easy to deal with and he received a lot of sweet from them by doing that. But only one continued to resist him.

“Stop playing the lovely cat while you're being that lazy.”

“I am cute. Why can't you see that ? You're the only that doesn't want to pet me !”

“Because when you pet a cat, it's just like a reward. I don't think I need to give you a reward for doing nothing ?” he explained, going down the stairs that lead to the park near the river.

“Mean Mahiru. Can't deal.”

In fact, the bloodsucker wished his contractor would pet him sometimes, when they were alone in the apartment, when no one was around to see them, when there was that relaxing atmosphere above them, and that he could feel that soft hand on his fur/hair. But again, he wasn't going to admit it. Too embarrassing. If he was like Lily, his younger brother, he would have confess right away and not run away from his feelings. But he wasn't like his sibling. And never will be. The light brown haired boy interrupted his train of thought when he sat on the bench in front of the water, putting the groceries beside him, looking at it with a gorgeous smile, and Kuro jumped down on his lap to be more comfortable.  
Not many people were here at this hour but there were still some kids playing in the grass, their parents keeping an eye on them, a couple of elderly who was giving some bread to the birds and a jogger with his massive dog, which growled in discontent when they passed the pair. The cat ignored it to sleep a bit more. They stayed like this, enjoying a peaceful moment together, until the sky became dark blue and the moon showed up, white and bright. It was still pretty early but winter was coming so, it wasn't abnormal. Everyone had left and they were the only ones still in the park. Mahiru started moving again when a cold breeze brushed against his skin, and told to his Servamp that they should go now, before they catch something bad. However … 

“Not so fast my little audience ! The show will begin soon so stay a bit more !” Someone said behind them with an annoying voice.

“Mahiru watch out !”

Thanks to the bluenette's warning, the human dodged the attack easily, jumping away from the bench that was destroyed with the impact, their ingredients reduced to dust, and turned around to see a tall man, dressed in white with flashy pink hair. He wasn't unknown to him. It was Belkia, one of Tsubaki's subclass, and the first vampire they had fought the day they sealed the contract, after he had hurt one of Mahiru's friend. The memory was still vivid in his head. In front of him, Kuro had revealed his human form to shield his friend and gritted his teeth in anger because of what just happened. Their evening should have been serene … He was still sore from the last confrontation and wouldn't be able to win if he didn't drink his Eve's blood. But he didn't want to do it. Not now. The chain will force them to stay close and it would be dangerous for the human.  
Carefully, he observed their enemy's movements and tried to predict his next attacks. It was troublesome but for the highschooler, he would make that effort and forget his pain. The magician used one of his trick to crush them, a big hammer like the one you see in those cartoons, and Kuro had to take that important person in his arms to get her to safety, running away from that weird weapon. Around them, big holes appeared each time the hammer tried to smash them, destroying the beautiful place that everyone loved, and some screaming could be heard not far away from their position. There were probably still people on their way home or working late. They had to do something or else, they will be hurt as well. Mahiru used his broom to block one of the attack and offered to his Servamp the occasion to approach their opponent, giving him a kick in the face.  
Belkia wasn't too happy to receive that kind of treatment. He was here to get his revenge. The pink haired man wanted to help his creator kill his brothers. To do that, he needed to push that boring little student out of the way. With an evil laughter, he called back his weapon, that changed into a cloud of smoke, and clapped hands so a giant glass box appears under him, looking inoffensive and useless.

“It's time to see the final act !” Belkia declared as the object vanished suddenly.

“What is he going to do ? Kuro, you need my blood to fight him. Quick !”

At that moment, when the bluenette was about to bite his Eve between the neck and shoulder, the new weapon fell onto Mahiru and locked him in it, preventing the other man to approach him. Shocked by that reversal of situation, the oldest almost hit his nose against the surface of that thing and put his palms on it, trying to break it or open it to save his friend. _What is that troublesome weapon ?_ The answer to his unspoken question came in the form of a liquid filling up the box. Water ? It was falling on the boy's head, soaking him wet from the tip of his hair to his toes, and the vampire could feel his fear growing fast, body shivering from the cold.

“Kuro ? What's happening ?” the trapped teen asked, voice shaking.

“I don't know … I can't break it …”

Even if he didn't show it, the vampire was really scared. He didn't have the time to suck Mahiru's blood and his actual powers weren't enough against their opponent, who was dancing happily in the air without paying any attention to them. However, no matter what a pain it could be, he would save his friend. Slamming his fist against the glass, he thought about the better solution he had right now, a feeling of helplessness going through his entire system, and growled furiously as he faced the author of this horrible scenery.

“If you want to save him, you'll have to fight me~” the magician explained with a deranged smile.

“Let him go now !”

“No, no, no~ You see, this box is unbreakable and will only disappear if you defeat me. So hurry, hurry, hurry ! Or else, your precious little Eve will drown~”

Anger was rising in his chest as Belkia provoked him, laughing at their difficult situation while the highschooler was trying hard not to panic. The liquid was up to his knees now, freezing his muscles under his clothes, and his breath had quicken drastically as he tried to escape from the trap. Kuro didn't think twice before jumping toward their attacker, throwing punches and kicks in hope to hurt him enough to make that thing disappear. In response to his efforts, the other vampire began to move like he was dancing, dodging all his attempts easily, and commented every single thing with a sarcastic tone, putting the bluenette in a fury state.

“Oh my, my~ If you continue like this, your partner will be dead before you notice it !”

“Shut up …”

“Look~ The water is almost reaching his shoulders~”

“Shut up !” the bluenette screamed in pure despair as he charged again.

This time, Belkia created a black sword from nothing and struck the pale man coming toward him, slashing his left shoulder with so much force that he touched the bone under his flesh. Blood came out of the wound, flowing like a river on his clothes, and his red eyes widened from the pain. Beyond his suffering, he could hear the worried cries of Mahiru and could have mocked him because of his kindness when he was the one in danger, but he kept his mouth shut to concentrate on his main task. With bare hands, Kuro took a hold of the blade and pushed it out of his body, before throwing a kick in the pink haired man's jaw. A red liquid began to fall from between his lips and the magician complained about it, wiping that dirty thing with his sleeve.

“That's not really nice of you Sleepy Ash~ Don't mess with my face or Tsubakyun won't look at me anymore …”

“You're annoying sadistic bastard ! Let Mahiru go !” the oldest sibling yelled as he looked quickly behind to be sure that his friend was still alive.

“K-Kuro …”

His throat tightened. The water was touching his chin now and the workaholic boy tried to keep his head up to be able to breathe. However, his time was running out too fast. Their eyes met during a short second and for the first time since the beginning of their contract, the bluenette saw what Mahiru's terrified expression looked like. And he didn't like it. Not at all. Suddenly, something sharp scratched his face just below his tired eye and he jumped back to see Belkia with his weapon in hand, making it swing around him with amusement. Fear overcame anger and Kuro couldn't escape the next attacks, receiving some bad wounds on his arms, upper torso and legs, his precious blood coming out of his already exhausted body. Then, he heard the light brown haired boy called out to him silently, pleading and begging, and when he turned around, it was too late.

“His time is up~ You've lost my little Slee-py Ash~”

“Mahiru !”

The poor boy couldn't call for his Servamp's name one last time as the box filled up completely, leaving him without any way to breath, and he closed his eyes to control himself. If he was able to hold on for another minute, maybe the vampire would get rid of their enemy. Hope was the only thing he had left.  
Paralyzed by the sight in front of him, Kuro's red eyes seemed to hold so many feelings that confusion stopped him in his actions, and his heartbeats were the only thing he could hear as he watched the highschooler fight to keep his mouth shut. Something broke inside him at that moment. Mahiru was in danger. The most important person in his life was going to die. The one he loved will drown if he does nothing. And so, the power inside of him that couldn't be released without the Eve's blood, exploded brutally in a bunch of black flames, forcing the magician to distance himself from the older sibling.   
Enraged, the bluenette didn't wait any longer and let out his giant claws, rushing to that sadistic bastard. Tsubaki's minion ran away from him when he understood what was happening and tried to dodge his offensive, sweat rolling down the left side of his face. Impossible. It wasn't suppose to be that way. He couldn't use his powers without Mahiru's help. So how ? The subclass was interrupted in his questioning when a shadow appeared in front of him, furious and unstoppable. Belkia couldn't block the attack, not fast enough to lift his weapon, and the massive fingers sunk deep in his belly. He cried out in pain, the other ignoring it while he continued to push his hand forward, and tried to escape from that gross scenario, in vain. Unable to stop, the laziest man on Earth opened his mouth, showing beautiful white and sharp teeth, to bite his opponent's shoulder, ripping off his flesh without any regrets, and used his other hand to pull at his wrist, twisting it in a weird manner to be sure it would be broken. Spitting the skin on the ground with a disgusted expression, he took his arm back and cut his legs below the knees because he knew how long it took to heal. Over his crazy beating heart and his confused thoughts, he didn't hear the subclass' screams and even if he had, he wouldn't have care. The green grass around them became dark red and the place transformed into some sort of execution room, showing how brutal someone could be to protect their loved ones.

“Free him now !” he ordered with clenched teeth, looking like a wild beast with the rubish liquid falling from both side of his mouth.

“I w-will ! I w-will ! Stop it please”

Not trusting that person at all, Kuro grabbed him by the neck and dragged him toward the box where Mahiru was struggling to stay awake. He didn't have any oxygen left and his body didn't respond to him anymore, forcing him to breath in order to survive, resulting in water going down his trachea. Bubbles were going out of his slightly opened mouth and his hands were holding his neck, illustrating his distress. Seeing him like this, the Servamp ran faster and threw his opponent in front of the magic object. Before the minion could look up and do what he was told, the light brown haired boy inhaled another mouthful of the transparent liquid, his last bubbles of air escaping from him, closed his empty eyes, loosing consciousness, and he went totally limp, floating like a rag doll inside of that thing.

“Mahiru ! Hurry and let him go or I'll cut your head and give it to the dogs”

Without saying anything else, Belkia clapped his fingers to call back his prison and the highschooler fell on the ground, motionless and soaked to the bones. Like the first time, the pink haired man changed into a plush and waited to be picked up by his own friends, while the bluenette rushed to the boy's side, taking him carefully in his bloodied arms.

“Mahiru ? Eh ! Wake up ! Mahiru !” the vampire said, doubt lashing his voice.

No response. When he placed his ear above the mouth of the unconscious teen, he realized that he wasn't breathing and that his heart was beating slower than it should. Hopefully, Kuro wasn't an idiot. He knew what to do in this kind of situation, watching the information with his partner sometimes, and even if it was embarrassing or troublesome, he laid him down on the dirty grass, wiping his mouth to erase the blood and pushing his face up to put his lips on Mahiru's. He applied CPR in an awkward way but he hoped that it would be enough to revive him. One, two, three times. No response again. Tears were forming silently in the corner of his eyes, fear crushing all his hopes, and watching him like that was too much for him to take. He hadn't had the time to enjoy their friendship, to think about what he could do with these feelings, the chance to be petted by that precious person, to tell him how important he was and to touch that skin of his, which seemed so soft and pleasant to caress. No. Kuro couldn't accept that. That wasn't real. It was just a bad dream, right ? He would wake up any time soon and his Eve would be in his bedroom, sleeping soundly with a peaceful expression on his adorable figure. Then, he would get out of bed and ask him why he was there, worrying for his health even if he was immortal.Yet, when he opened his eyelids again, they were still in the park. 

“Please Mahiru … Please. Don't be a pain and wake up ! You can't leave me !”

Begging for him to come back, the bloodsucker tried one last time to resurrect the student, giving a long kiss full of life to save him from the death, and stayed above his head, pulling their forehead together. He never had the chance to be so physically close to him before. It was a first and if the situation wasn't so difficult to handle, he would describe it as _soothing_ and _pleasurable_. The heat rising from the workaholic kid warmed the cold skin of the man that couldn't see the sun in his human form, and spread into his whole being like a virus, his intoxicating scent tickling his nose.

“I beg you, don't leave me behind. Troublesome idiot …”

Suddenly, the body under him shook violently, like it was suffocating, and Kuro placed him on his side so the water would come out of his system. The light brown haired boy coughed a lot, taking painful breath while his eyes tried to adjust to the darkness, and when everything stopped, he looked around to see if his friend was okay. Hopefully, the Servamp was standing next to him, a new expression on his tired face, looking as if he came back from Hell. His wounds seemed serious and the youngster couldn't help but worry like always, asking him how he was feeling and if there was anything he could do to appease his pain. _How can he be worried about me ? He is the one that almost died_ … Looking at his stupid Eve, the bluenette grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to calm down, and dropped his head to hide his tears of joy, biting his lower lip to prevent any weird noise to come out.

“Kuro ? Are you really okay ? Your arm …” the highschooler questioned his partner.

“Please stop. I'm fine. You should be worried about yourself now …”

“I'm okay. Thanks to you.”

A little blush began to form on Mahiru's cheeks, ashamed that he couldn't do anything to lend a hand, letting Kuro finish the job as if it was nothing, and he thanked him again and again, until a cold breeze blew around them, sending shiver down his spine. If they stayed like this, the youngster would get sick and knowing the idiot, he wouldn't accept to skip school just because of some ridicule illness. So, without permission, the bloodsucker took him on his back like a kid, earning a yelp of surprise and a remark on the fact that he was going to be wet too, noticing that Belkia had somehow disappeared while they were busy worrying about each other, and started to walk home.   
The ride was quiet. None of them wanted to interrupt the peaceful atmosphere. The workaholic could feel the heat in his face increased as he touched the older sibling's firm shoulder blade, watching carefully his wound closing, and forgot his shyness after a bit, exhausted by what just happened, leaning a bit more on him. If Kuro hadn't been there, he would have died since long. It was thanks to him that he was still alive. So, again, he thanked the vampire for all he did.

When they arrived at the apartment, Kuro led him to the bathroom so he could take a shower, warm himself up and change his clothes into something more comfortable, and Mahiru didn't complain, appreciating his kind gesture and words like it was the most precious thing in the world. And in a way, it was. After a pleasant moment alone, feeling the hot water running down his body, he exited the room to find his Servamp in cat form on the sofa, licking his wounds so they would heal quickly, and he came to sit beside him, wearing a dark blue pants and a large black shirt.

“How do you feel ?” the feline asked without looking at his Eve.

“Much better. And you, how are your injuries ?”

“It's a bit troublesome but it will heal, eventually.” he answered lazily, back to his old self.

The light brown haired boy smiled at this, scratching the back of his head in uneasiness. Watching the adorable creature, he chose to stop it from his grooming to take it in his hands and lifting it up enough so Kuro was just in front of him. His big red eyes wore their usual blank expression but something seemed to lie beyond that. A mystery which waited to be resolved by someone. And that person, was Mahiru. 

“What are you looking at ? There is something on my fur ?”

“No. Nothing. I was just thinking that, maybe, I could give you a reward for what you did for me …” he answered timidly, posing the cat on his thighs.

The heartbeats of the vampire quickened hearing that simple sentence, not looking up so the boy wouldn't see his happy expression, and just laid down to let him do what he wanted. And so, that precious person began to stroke his back with his small fingers and warm palm, scratching him behind the ear, earning an adorable purr from him, and kept quiet while doing it to appreciate that moment in a better way. It was a good sensation and Kuro was actually unable to describe the feeling that was growing in him. After a good ten minutes, Mahiru's hand stopped and the feline turned around to see that his human was half asleep on the couch. He was so defenseless in that position. He could do anything to him. For someone that careful, he was a bit reckless and naive. Still sitting on his lap, the supernatural creature changed appearance, waking the other up with his heaviness, and closed the gap between them without knowing it.

“Kuro, you're heavy …”

“Shut up, you're being a pain again. Workaholic kid !” he said before putting his mouth on the boy's to shut him up.

Surprised by his action, the light brown haired boy didn't respond at first, looking with wide eyes at the face in front of him, pale and calm, questioning himself about what was going on, and before he realized it, he embraced his neck, pulling him closer and closer so their kiss can be more passionate. The bloodsucker stroked his left cheek, putting his other hand in the almond hair, still a bit wet, and sucked on his lower lip to ask for entrance. Mahiru didn't struggle, opening his flesh barriers to let him in, and their tongue fought for supremacy like it was some sort of competition. In the end, Kuro took the lead. He devoured him with love and desire, caressing him under his shirt, on his back and around his arms, feeling every part of that beautiful person against him. However, with the previous event, the highschool student was really exhausted and soon he was out of breath, panting heavily, head resting against Kuro's chest fort support. The youngster hugged his partner, putting his hands on his back to grab his coat, and tried to show him all his affection.  
Words weren't needed here. This was more than enough to let them know about each other's feelings. A yawn from the human reminded the vampire that he should go to bed and rest or else, his condition would worsen in the most horrible way possible. So, slowly, he moved out of his knees to help him up and carry him to his bedroom.

“What about dinner ? You must be hungry no ?”

“That doesn't matter. Stop being so hard on yourself and go to sleep” he ordered quietly, pulling the sheet over his thin body.

“Stay with me. Please …”

His voice was sluggish because of the sleepiness, his eyelids almost completely closed by the time he finished his sentence, and Kuro couldn't refuse that favor, taking it as a chance to be around him a bit more that night. In an instant, he removed his clothes to keep just his pants, and crawled in the bed just beside the young man. Mahiru put his back against the torso of the vampire and wished him a _Goodnight_ , before adding something that he had difficulty to hear.

_I love you …_

Those words meant everything to him. He had never been loved or been in love before so it was something new to the Servamp. But he liked that troublesome and painful emotion. It made him feel more human. So, with that thought in mind, he hugged his lover from behind, placing a hand under his shirt, just above his navel, and put his nose between his neck and shoulder, smelling that intoxicating perfume again before dropping into sleep.

“I love you too, Mahiru.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it ~


End file.
